My Own Personal Star
by Pilot25
Summary: Quinn went away for the whole summer without any contact from her friends from Lima. Now that she is coming home at the start of school year; one of them is more than anxious to see her. But will Quinn's short absence and her summer activities change them for the better or will it drive them further apart? Faberry endgame. G!P Quinn. Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been reading ffs for quite sometime now, and I would like to try my hand at writing. Anyways this is my first one so please be kind. Reviews and comments will be appreciated. Also this is non betaed so all mistakes are mine.

_Warning: _sexy times ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 1

Rachel Berry has always been excited at the start of school year, but she is sure that nothing compares this year. Even when she was in preschool and her dads finally allowed her to bring her FUNNY GIRL lunch box set to school for the first time.

With a huge smile on her face, she is confident that good things await her this year as her inner six sense is pinging and that her stomach is filled with nervousness that she is certain she haven't felt in her life. Not even when what was one supposed to feel before a performance or the like.

_For this year New Directions will finally have a shot at Nationals, _she muses. Especially since she spent the majority of her summer culminating her dancing and vocal skills in various workshops she could manage to sign up. Making set list in every genre and period, not that Mr Schue,_ a sorry of an excuse for a teacher would give it a second glance, _but Rachel knew better than to be deterred b such trivial rejection and of course exercises and song choices for her fellow glee clubbers.

True Rachel Berry may come across as overzealous in all her endeavours, but for her nothing is too small for everything is a gateway to shine. Even for now that shine meant sitting for hours in a lacklustre room with a bunch of Neanderthals learning their maths.

Now that she is wide awake, she resigns to herself that she might as well start her morning routine even though it is way early for her alarm to ring.

Halfway to her routine, _Quinn is due home. I wonder what she's been up to this summer, _she sighs. She hasn't seen the blonde after the school year ends not that she has seen anyone that much but still. Last week she has even seen Puck at the supermarket, where she is fairly sure he is putting those Peanut butter and jelly bottle on his crotch.

With more time to spare, she decides to some down and makes breakfast for everyone.

She is setting the last plate when her dads went down. "Aren't you a little early today, sweet pea? And this is awfully a lot for three people", her dad greets.

"I was up early and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought to make the most of it", she says clapping excitedly.

"Well this is certainly the most", as her daddy surveys the table full of food. As her dad laughs adoringly clearly use to her exuberance even early in the morning.

"Don't worry daddy, I was thinking if giving some to Mrs P who was kind enough to lend us her jam maker the other week"

"Good thinking sweet girl."

"Thanks a lot, Daddy"

"We'll let us eat", her dad says

* * *

Rachel finds herself in front of her school too soon for her liking. With a deep breathe, clad in her plaid shirt with a huge green and yellow bow, she enters her school.

She is on her way to her locker to retrieve her books for the day when she is suddenly hit with a slushie shower.

"A welcome back to school present, loser." the jocks around her bellowed.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. We missed you this summer", the one holding the cup says as he wiggles said cup for emphasis.

The crowd laughs, as the freshmen looks at her with confusion as to what she had done to merit such humility and with fear, that they might suffer the same fate as her.

Having been hit so many times doesn't mean it doesn't sting, but she held her head high and went to get herself cleaned.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn is driving around town in her red Camaro, a present to herself. She doesn't have any particular destination in mind. What she wants is too immense herself to a city that housed her for an entire summer to control her raging thoughts.

The darkness startles her, and she knows she has to be back. Driving herself to a familiar complex, Quinn enters without knocking.

"Hey, I'm back," putting her car keys on the table.

"In here," came a reply.

She grins knowing full well what that meant.

"You're overdressed," a naked red head voiced her lust.

"Not for long," she answers and soon the two fell into a familiar rhythm.

Hands glide over the naked skin, wet open mouthed kisses. "Quinn please, I need you", the girl moans, her fingers digging to the blonde's biceps. Hard.

"Please, baby. I'm so wet", she murmurs as Quinn continues to explore her body. The blonde snakes her fingers between them and she moans at the wetness she finds. "Fuck. You weren't kidding", as she circles the clit with her middle finger. Her other hand assaults the girl's right breast while sucking the other. The girl writhes at Quinn's ministrations. As Quinn finds her ready for her nine inch dick, she pushes hard and deep. Keeping a relentless pace, moans and bed creaks soon filled the room.

"Oh God yes Quinn… ah ah aaah.." as she feels her pussy stretched by a two and a half inch girth. Without letting her adjust Quinn pounded her fast.

Quinn shifts a bit to hit her soft spot in every thrust. "Uggh," Quinn groans as she feels the girl's pussy start to contract. Without slowing down Quinn kept on pounding her pussy. She smirks when she felt slick wetness on her dick as the girl cums, for Quinn Fabray isn't even halfway done.

She adjusted, fucking her slow and long, only keeping the tip of her dick on the red head's opening. But as soon as the contraction stops, she hooks the red head's leg on her shoulder and started pumping hard and fast. In no time she had the girl thrashing wildly nearing the edge again.

Quinn grunts as she felt her dick twitch. She flicked the girl's clit, and soon her dick is spurting with cum as she felt it getting choked by the pussy.

* * *

The clock blinks 3am when Quinn heard a faint ringing of her phone.

"Make it stop", her bed partner murmurs.

"Just a moment," as she fumbles through her jeans pockets on the floor. "What!" she answers pissed for having been woken up.

"Is that how you answer your phone, Lucy" her father's stern voice awakes her.

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't get to check who is calling."

That's beside the point. I raised you better than to answer your phone that way whoever is on the other line," her father rants. And Quinn knows better than to interrupt him on mid rant.

She thinks she zones out a bit when she hears her dad, "Summer is done. And I'm sure that your hobby over there is as well done. So I need you to come home to Lima as soon as you can. We have family matters to discuss," her dad ends.

"Aright I'll get the first flight out."

"Fucking great", she mutters as she flops down the bed.

_And there you have it folks… i would like to hear from you guys.. so til next time? R and R._

_Pilot out..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! It's overwhelming how receptive you guys are of this story. So a huge thanks to everyone and an early update. I have pretty much have story's structure but, I still would very much like to hear from you guys.

This one gives us a little bit of an overview, without giving much away *as intended*.

Passengers please put on your seatbelts for we are about to take off. – Your Pilot.

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee. Also this one is still non betaed. PS. I am looking for one.

CHAPTER 2

Rachel is sitting outside Figgins office as she waits for her turn. This is going to be her last chance of opening at this school year's assembly. And Rachel is quite sure that that the principal is one tear drop away from finally choosing her.

She is in the middle of internalizing a spot-on emotion that would convey the persuasion of her career when Figgins start, "Miss Berry-,"

"I can assure you, Principal Figgins that I am most qualified to open this year's assembly," she interrupts on a full on rehearsed monologue. "In fact I made a portfolio of my accolades pertaining to, but not limited to performing at such an event and also I even procured a copy of cds in which I am singing through various scenarios that may arise. In fact if you would so kindly accompany me to the AVR and view this right now, you could hear my perfect pitch amidst the chaos of burning-,"

"Miss Berry," Figgins' stresses stopping her. "Miss Berry," in that monotone voice- as Rachel prepares herself-"I don't need any of this," hands indicating the stacks at his table.

"But Principal-,"

Figgins raised his hand to silence her and continues "_because_ the school has decided that you would be our opening act."

Rachel beams, "I always knew you'd see it my way, it would be such a prestige for the school to have a future star regales its halls."

"To be frank Miss Berry, Coach Sylvester pull out her cheerio act after I forbid her to include fifty hamster balls with knives inside as her act. My hands are tied. You are our next best option."

"Regardless of the reasons, it would be such an honor. Thank you," she says leaving the office.

Although her ego has suffered a bit by the reason of being chosen, still she can't help but be thankful to the insanity of one Coach Sylvester

* * *

The extra spring in her step never lessened as the day progresses. She can't help it even if she could. Not when all her hardwork has finally come to fruition.

She is on her way to her last class before lunch time when she saw Santana placating what looks to be a distraught Brittany. She is on her way to avoid the duo, well mainly to avoid Santana in case the girl decides to vent her irritation elsewhere, when she heard Britney mumble, "I've really missed her, San..."

She stopped dead on her tracks. Since the two seems to be too caught up in their conversation to notice her eavesdropping, she decided to hide behind a locker. She reasons that it is better to know when Santana's fuse is shorter than the usual than have her walking blindly in a direction of a ticking bomb.

"I know, Brit Brit. But we both got a txt saying she is fine and gots some stuff to do. And knowing Q that probably means some lame ass shit like knitting trousers or something," she answers at Britney's worry.

Brittany seem unconvinced so she adds, "Hey, how 'bout, when Q returns from God knows where I'll ask her... then have her treat us to Breadstix and feed Duckie macWacky…" As she quietly adds, "even if I have to chain her ass to underneath a lawn mower"

Rachel shudders and scurries away from hiding spot because knowing Santana, that can't be far from the truth. _So even her best friends don't know where she is_ _and the fact that they are both still talking about it means Quinn isn't back at school yet, _she ponders on her way to class unsure of what this knew information would mean.

* * *

At the cafeteria Rachel kept a vigilant eye on the Unholy trinity's table, and apparently still no sign of Quinn if Santana's scowl at her phone and Britney's picking her food to go by. Her uneasiness is increasing by the time she is halfway through her meal and decides to excuse herself and instead practice her performance at the assembly in the auditorium instead.

By the time glee meeting rolled, Rachel isn't her usual self. The only thing that kept her from losing it all together is that she still has her set list presentation to Mr Shuester which is if course dismissed by the teacher.

"I really appreciate the effort you have put through and I promise to keep this list in mind. But I think that it is too early for us to be solely focusing on the competition, we still have months to prepare."

"But, Mr Shue…"

"Rachel, how about you let me take this and I'll go through with it tonight. But for now, our assignment is HOMECOMING! Yeah!," beaming on what he thought was a brilliant idea.

How Rachel's day plummets in such a short time – she is sure she deserves as least a couple more hours- she'll never understand.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn could feel the uncertainty envelope her like a hug the moment the plane lands. Sure she missed her best friends, the gleeks and her parents but now that she had the taste of what is it like outside of Lima, she just wants it.

She sees her mom waiving frantically at the arrival area, with her dad by her side, so she knows she has been spotted. Shaking her head a bit, Quinn readies herself for that family discussion the instant they got home. And she has a fairly good idea of what would that be.

By the time they reach their car and that her mom was fully assured that yes, she is fine and has been well taken care of, the car ride home was spent with an occasional quip from her mom as to what they have been up to and what she had missed the entire summer. She could see that her mom is genuinely interested to know about hers so she answered all her questions and more.

"Well that is wonderful to hear, isn't it dear?" she turns to her husband. "I am so proud of you, Quinnie." her mom continues looking back to Quinn.

"Yes, everything seems to be promising. And I'm so proud of you as well, Lucy," her dad smiles fondly

And in times like this that Quinn often feels like that giggling five year old girl being tucked in bed by her mother as her father boisterously re-enacts the movie they had previously watched.

"But we still have a lot to discuss. Mostly what is best for you."

"Thanks mom, dad." She answers

* * *

"I know you must be tired. Why don't you just leave your things by the door and I'll make sure to bring them right up." Her dad says as she drags herself.

"I'll just call you in time for dinner," as her mom kisses her head.

When Quinn managed to come down from the dreamland, quite disoriented with her surroundings, she is still fully dressed from her shirt up to her shoes. Glancing at her watch she hauls herself out of the bed to squeeze in a shower before going down for dinner. Spying her suitcase by the door she as well took a change of clothes.

Going down the stairs, the smell of her mom's cooking hits her. Stomach grumbling she goes directly to the dining table already set with her dad helping her mom. It was a sight Quinn missed while away.

"Oh, there you are honey. I was just finishing this up then I'm going to wake you up."

"It's fine mom. My stomach already did."

"Let's eats then, Lucy."

Dinner went through pretty much the same as the car ride. Having conversations here and there about almost everything, with her dad slightly side stepping the main event as Quinn puts it.

* * *

Looking at her father sitting on the couch, Quinn can't help but admire the man that he is. Strict with a firm hand and often time analytic, but she could feel that underlying warmth and care, and see that glint of wisdom in his eyes.

"Before I start, Lucy I want you to know that your mother and I have talked this through and we both want what is best for you. Always," her father starts clasping the hands of her mother as they all wait patiently.

"We have already talked, before the start of summer, that you will finish your schooling. That matter is already been cleared. Now I want to ask you a question and I want you to really think first before answering," her father looks at her. "Is this something that you want or is it some fleeting thing?"

She knows this look for she herself has been doing it- calculating. And Quinn knows that this Russel is the one that needs convincing. So she lets him…

Quinn levels his gaze with her own as they both test each other's stance in the matter. Testing each other's will.

She nods letting them know she understands what is asked. For she has been doing a lot of thinking herself. And it might be a short time for some but she has found her passion and inspiration. And what best describe the Fabrays': passion and excellence. A bit of second has passed, she smiled relaxed. As she answers them with much conviction, "Yes. This is what I want and it would mean much to me if I could share it with the both of you."

Her dad nods, clearly pleased with her answer. "I could see even before you left that you might be inclined to it especially since you don't do things halfway. But we have one more concern. It's about your condition. Lucy not every place is Lima and even here… this family has had its fair share of setbacks."

"Honey, I'm just worried that, well not everyone impartial to this kind of thing. And what you do seems to be rather into large-scale market if successful?" her mother adds.

"Lucy, we love you very much and we support you always, but we don't want you to be exposed to such vile prejudice if we can help it." Her father incessantly says.

Of course Quinn knows what they are saying. I mean if it weren't for the fact she's captain of their soccer team and being innately athletic while maintaining a high GPA and not to mention best friends with the top two cheerios in the school, she'll have a really difficult high school life. But all those things she has, was because she works extremely hard to earn her spot and respect from her peers.

"I know. Maybe not to what extent since I'm not entirely that exposed but I'm willing to take it. And you are both right. Things are probably going to be difficult, all great things are. If things change then I'll do my best to adjust. It's just that I can't help thinking that maybe this is for the best. Maybe the world needs to see me more than just a girl with a dick."

"Lucy is this you trying to make a statement, none of us think of you that way."

"I know, Dad. And believe me, this is not just a statement. I know this is how it should be."

* * *

_And there it goes… so what do you guys think our Quinn is up to? Let me know your thoughts. Next up, Quinn comes to school. How will the gleeks react? And maybe a bit of faberry interaction? Well see.._

_R and R.._

_Pilot out…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey. I am feeling giddy with all the response I'm getting... so thank you... Hope to hear from you guys. Your reviews inspire me...

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

CHAPTER 3

Early morning Quinn finds herself sitting in their "mouse hole" as Brittany calls it, which seems to be quite an apt description since it needs some wiggling, scampering and climbing to get into a small space. They were frequent here ever since B found it while they were playing hide and seek way back in middle school. The dancer was wickedly good at the game that Quinn thought she could turn invisible, until Santana managed to convince her to show them her hidey spot. It was a tight space in between old Mrs Lewis's cemented wall and the Preston's back part garage.

She is currently sitting on the layers of cushions that they managed to haul inside - the only big thing to fit the hole. Then there are Britney's toys, some of her books and Santana's junk scattered around the place that they accumulated all those years, as well as an old canvass covering their heads. Away from the world and what was expected of them. Just the three of them, being young and carefree.

Quinn often wonders how they weren't being ejected out of the property ever since they _claimed_ it, which Santana was adamant that it was because she is ruthless, but Quinn suspects that it was mostly because it was pretty secluded and that the entrance was quite obscure and small. And if it weren't for the fact that they are all lithe and athletic, getting inside would definitely be a problem.

She's currently nursing a cup of coffee as she waits for her friends. There are still things that bother her, but for now she just misses them. And after her talk with her parents there is no turning back, and she needs all the support she can get. And those are on their way to her, wearing opposite expressions on their faces.

"Quinn… You're finally back! I told San that that was your car, but she didn't believe me", a beaming Brittany wraps her in a bear hug.

"I've missed you too sweet B." she answers Britney with a smile. "Here I've got you, hot chocolate with salted caramel and Cream cheese muffins." She offers and Brittany immediately eats her share, sitting beside her while Santana remains standing on the side.

"S, I got you fav…," as she hands her a cup

Coffee is for missing a Friday night or losing my pen and not missing summer and falling out of the radar. So unless you got yourself chained up and dropped in a wishing well in Sahara or probably burned at the stake for your idiocy, then you've gots to talk. I mean what the hell Q? That cup ain't even scalding enough to pour on that bird's nest you call hair or big enough to drown your shit. Fucking friend you are," Santana rants as she continues to curse in Spanish.

"I was busy," she says baiting her friend.

Santana purses her lips as se narrows her eyes at Quinn. "There is more to it, Fabray and don't feed me shit that you do to people. Spill you guts before I gets my razors and cut it myself."

Quinn exhales as she lets her friend rant for she knows she deserves it. The only reason she got was that back then she doesn't want them to know just yet, gathering her thoughts and maybe she's a bit overwhelmed by all of it, so she told her so.

Just needed to build you walls up. Is that what you are saying? Look Q, I've gots your back whatever it is. Always. Me and Brits." Santana says finally sitting beside her.

"You didn't have to hide things from us, Quinn."

"I know," she says putting her head on Brittany's shoulder, "which is why I cleared the house tonight. Maybe we could talk over dinner?"

"NO!" Santana exclaims as Quinn's head snaps back but relax when she saw a familiar glint in her friend's eyes. "We need to get our eats on at Breadstix, and then feed Duckie," winking at Brittany, "then we'll talk."

Quinn smirks a "sure S." increasingly feeling right about her decision.

"Oh then you'll have to do my homework for like the rest of the year."

"You're pushing it, San."

"Alright let's bounce and it better be good Q, or its ass mower time... You know, I've always wanted to trim that huge ass of yours." Santana warns

"Please you love my ass", Quinn rolls her eyes having used to her friend's threats.

"Yup! Totally. She said you have the nicest ass… and I think so too." Britney says smiling quite pleased.

"Brit!" Santana reprimands as Quinn cackles with laughter.

"Seriously, being friends with you lot ruins my rep," Santana mutters as she walks ahead of them.

"What rep?" Quinn shouts "Everyone knows that you have that gooey nougat inside."

"Totally!" Brit says nodding. "And it tastes good too…." She adds with a straight face as both Quinn and Santana turns beet red.

Yep she definitely missed her friends.

And with a bit of running and fence climbing, the girls soon find themselves at the back end of McKinley High's field.

* * *

Quinn missing soccer is an understatement. Even back in summer, she would often sneak out on her downtime just to run and maybe do some kicks. But nothing beats the smell of freshly cut grass and the sound of the soccer ball rushing through the net. On their 45 minute drill, Quinn is in her element and she loves it.

The sound of Coach Beiste's whistle had everyone running for showers. When Mike caught up with Quinn he pats her back, "Nice game, Cap! We're definitely maintaining that title this year."

"That's the plan, Mikey and thanks. It's definitely good to be back." She says smiling at him.

Quinn is rummaging her locker trying to find her shirt when she hears someone clears its throat. She looks up, seeing Kitty holding her shirt.

She held her hand indicating for her to surrender it to her. She is already late and doesn't have the patience on dealing with the cheerio. But Kitty ignores her, "You play good out there…" walking closer, as Quinn felt her back hit the lockers. "But you even look better." eyeing Quinn's half naked body. Kitty's fingers dancing through Quinn's abs and outlining the waistband of her pants.

"It's just practice with the boys, Coach had us running drills," she answers as she grabs her shirt from Kitty and made a side step away.

She is holding her shirt as she tries to make an hasty exit when Harmony corners her out of nowhere. "You know, Q. You'll be even great out there if you let us be your _personal_ cheerleader," as she purrs tugging Quinn's zipper downwards as Kitty massages Quinn's shoulder from the back.

Quinn gently flicks their hands, smiles and says, "Thank you, but I'll have to pass. Beside I already have two of the best… See you around ladies." _**I'll have S run them suicides if I get a detention **__**for being late,**_ she thinks as she walks past them not noticing another pair of eyes watching the whole thing.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is an undercurrent in the halls of Mckinley that Rachel can't point her finger on. Like a slight brush of wind, her skin tingles and her sixth sense pinging that _**Quinn is back.**_

She hurries her steps scanning the hallway, noting the jocks and cheerios loitering meant that their morning practice ended already, for a familiar blonde to no avail. Sighing, she went straight to the auditorium for the opening ceremony.

Even as she sings her final note and soaking the admiration of her peers, Rachel can't help but take a quick sweep of the crowd for a pair of hazel eyes. Finding none, she gives a little nod to herself and offers a beaming smile as she turns the mic over to Figgins' for his welcome address.

* * *

After the ceremony everyone rushes back to class to start their second period. Rachel, pretty much resigns to herself that the blonde is still MIA, so she is stunned to see Quinn at her usual table in AP History. A loud gasp tore through her lips, loud enough to catch the attention of the students near the door. But a prided future thespian as herself, she is quick to come out from her stupor. But unfortunately she is still distracted by the blonde's sudden appearance as she sits in her middle row spot.

She tries calming her nerves as she subtly watches the blonde, who is currently having a conversation with Santana, while discreetly wiping her sweaty hands to her skirt. _**This is beyond preposterous; in fact it's almost non-existent. I do not get nervous. I mean it's just Quinn, I shouldn't be nervous at all. Rachel Berry doesn't do nervous,**_ telling herself like a mantra. But, her mantra doesn't include not sneaking up a glance at Quinn in which she has been frequently doing. Her impeccable hearing manage her to caught on words like _date… movies… lawn mowers… sex_… from the two. _**Sex?! Wait what was…**_ she almost turned 180 in their direction, when she heard the class laugh.

The teacher apparently called her name twice for the class reading and there she was thinking about sex with the blonde. _**No. Not with the blonde. Just… Oh never mind...**_ She tried to organize her thoughts as she finds the page, and Rachel manages to read without the constant Q in her notes. _**Thank God**__. _Blushing hotly, she sat back down.

_**Distracted and Nervous, two things I certainly am not.**_

_Unless around one Quinn Fabray you definitely are, her subconscious unnecessarily adds much to her irritation._

Feeling exasperated with her weak resolve, she still chances a glance and this time she finds an amused Quinn staring back at her. Feeling herself lost in those green embers, until of course those were put off by a distraction called Satan. Embarrassed for having been caught staring and for her class performance, she spent the rest of her class eyes glued to her book.

* * *

After the class, Rachel hopes to spend the rest of the day without an incident when… *splash*

"A lot of catching up, Berry", was heard on her wake as she runs past everyone to the ladies room.

_**Don't you dare let that tear fall Rachel Berry. You are bigger than this! Besides, this part will undoubtedly be one of the most inspiring chapter of you memoir. Little girls and boys will put this page on their back pockets, **_wiping her face dry.

Her hands, blindly snatching a paper towel in the dispenser, when she felt a delicate hand held her wrist stopping her. With eyes still closed, she finds herself being tugged sideways and then another hand was doing the job for her. When she finally managed to open her eyes, her breath hitched as she comes face to face with her hazel eyed angel.

She has never been this close to Quinn before and she can't help but marvel at the blonde's face. _**She really is the prettiest girl, I have ever met.**_ The blonde's face remains stoic but Rachel could see an underlying anger in her eyes. Without thinking she blurts, "I'm sorry."

Quinn was startled, stopping her ministrations as her face scrunch up, "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"You seemed angry." She whispers hunching to herself unsure why she even said it in the first place.

Quinn held her face tilting it a bit upward until their eyes meet, "Not with you. I was never angry with you. You shouldn't think of things like that." Then after a beat, still holding her eyes, Quinn murmurs, "I'm sorry,"

"Not you. This was never your fault." Rachel answers hands gesturing between them indicating the slushie attact. The parallel with Quinn's earlier words was not lost on them.

Quinn moves to dispose the trash and Rachel suddenly misses her warmth. Not wanting the moment to be over, she asks, "How was your summer?"

Quinn turns and smiles softly "Productive, I suppose you could say that. Doing some stuff." As she steps in Rachel's space. "And yours?"

Rachel gulps, "Pretty… uhmm... Pretty much the usual. I did join a couple of workshops here and there."

"That's good. Just keep it on your toes Rachel Berry." Quinn stepping in her space. "These people won't know what hit them." By now, Quinn's hands are on her waist holding her. She sees shift in Quinn eyes. Rachel has seen this look countless of times when she is about to deliver her lethal kick: for the winning score in the soccer… a dead on point in a debate… and a right answer in a difficult class discussion. But never at her. Now that she is at the receiving end, Rachel feels her body quiver at the intensity of the blonde's stare. A tingle in her spine as she feels her arousal shot through her.

Her breathe hitches when she saw the blonde leaning in. _**This is it. I am finally going to taste those lips. If this is my compensation, then I'll wear those slushies gladly. Quinn Fabray you better kiss me hard and I'll let you fuck me in this unsanitary restroom and… **_she closes her eyes waiting. And then she feels not hears the blonde husk near her cheeks, "This is year is going to be **very** different year for the both of us, Rachel Berry." Quinn smirks pleased as she backs away a bit, "There all clean. I think you could manage changing your shirt by yourself?" _**Tease. **_

It took Rachel a while to move from the spot and change her top.

And another while to realize she should have changed her underwear as well... _**Drat!**_

* * *

Rachel spent the rest of her day deciphering about the blonde's actions, "Rach, did you hear what I said? I said you were great earlier!" Finn's hopeful face greets her. _**Has he been walking with me the entire time?**_

"Oh! I'm so sorry Finn, if I wasn't quite present with you at the moment; as diverse as I am psychologically, I am sorry to note that the majority of it was spent contemplating about some motivational factors and sudden attentiveness by one towards an opposing hierarchy… But, Yes thank you for acknowledging how splendid I was even if through a middling audience. It is always great to be appreciated especially by a fellow songster."

"Uuhhm, you're welcome? So listen I was thinking that… You know... since..." Finn stutters rubbing his neck, "We could maybe give us another shot? You're good for me… _we, _I mean we're good for each other."

"That's a lovely sentiment Finn," ignoring his mistake. "But I'm afraid that our time has just come to pass," Rachel says at Finn who is already sporting a confuse look on his face. She sighs "I don't think we'll work anymore Finn. We've grown apart."

"Look Rach. Just give me another chance."

Rachel exhales, now is not really a good time for a stubborn Finn.

"How about you let me take you to dinner this Friday," he continues, "I got these two burger-kill coupons at Breadstix and…"

"Finn I'm vegan I can't eat meat," she says fuming

"I know!" he says excitedly. "Puck wants to go but then we'll have to split but like with you, you can like order that leafy thing you eat then I'll get two burgers and not just one," he seemed to realize what he just said, "... and well hangout," he adds lamely.

Rachel turns her back at him and executes a perfect diva storm out; furious enough to even answer him...

"So are we on this Friday?"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their dinner at Breadstix, the trio went straight to the Fabray house for a much needed talk.

"So your telling me that you've done all this the entire summer and you didn't tell me?" Santana screams eyes not leaving the screen of Quinn's laptop. They are perched at Quinn's room for the night. "This dump could use my expertise."

"What expertise? Being unnecessary crass and…vulgar" Quinn answers at her spot in bed. "I didn't realize that you _wouldn't_ think its lame. Besides, it's not like I could just shove you there in with me."

"Please Bitch… Awesomes is Lopez's interests…" she turns to Quinn "and I guess this ain't so lame. But you know by your standards… I'm too outstanding for this one, I'll just make you look like cat's poop." she adds but Quinn could see that her friend is genuinely happy for her if not so damn proud.

After a beat, "Sooo… you tap this one yet?" eyebrows wiggling as her head nods towards the screen indicating the redhead.

"God. I swear you're worse than Puck", Quinn answers exasperated.

"And YOU didn't answer the question."

"Because it's none of your business."

Santana thinks nothing probably happened with her friend but she just loves the frustrated Quinn as much as the embarrass one. And the sex topic often gives her both. So her head swivels so fast it might break, eyes bulging when Brittany says, "They totally did it" out of the blue staring intently at the screen.

"What?!" Santana chokes; never in doubt of Brittany but of that Quinn actually did the deed.

"Hmmmmhm. She stares at Q like how you stare at me when you're between my le-" Brittany explains but was interrupted by a crimson Quinn, "Could you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Hot damn Q! Was she good? I bets she's good." Santana continues not minding the interruption as she and Brittany bowed their heads in front intent of the screen.

Quinn ignores her and flops back down to her bed.

After a moment Brittany speaks as she hits the rewind, "But could you Q, shove us in there?"

She is not quite sure of what Brittany means, until she recalls their conversation before a pervy Santana was born. "Actually, I've been talking to them about you, B. Not like my word really amounts to much. Maybe they know someone who is willing to take a chance on you, like they did with me." She says glad for the change of topic staring intently at the two.

"Yay. I really want that Quinn," the dancer says clapping. "It's probably the only thing I'm good at," in which the two is quick to dispute.

"A lot of great things about you, Brit2."

"San's right. You are a lot special than the both of us. Don't worry I'll see what I can do." she promises. "And since I've got my feet dipped might as well bring in a few others with me."

"By few people, you mean like… just few inches tall people? Like maybe hobbits-sized." Santana smirks.

"You know, if you think about it… Hobbits just made its rounds and it was greatly received". Quinn says grinning as Santana simply rolls her eyes secretly impressed with her friend. Not that she's ever gonna tell her that.

_And there you have it a Faberry build up…. And a bonus of stoopid Finn… And a longer chapter for everyone… as always R and R_

_OOOhh.. i need a beta, so anyone interested to work with me on this?_

_Pilot out. _


End file.
